


Secrets

by Hibou_Gris



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dubious Morality, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibou_Gris/pseuds/Hibou_Gris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa and Matt continue their conversation, but there's not much talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

She thinks at first that he’s not her type, not truly. Not that she has anything against handsome and charming, but for her there are always more important considerations. Vanessa enjoys looking at him, takes his arm and laughs with him, leads him through her gallery. She thinks about inviting him back to her office and splaying him down across her desk, but idly, only as a pleasant fantasy to make her day a little more interesting. 

Until Wilson comes into the gallery, and everything changes. Matthew tenses next her, she can feel his muscles shifting under her hand. He keeps smiling, and everyone and everything remains calm and civilized, but she can feel the edge now, sense the potential for violence in the air.

She doesn’t entirely understand the reason for it, but she shivers, watching them. 

Why did a blind man come to her gallery, after all?

Handsome and charming is all well and good, but power – power and secrets and violence held in check – Vanessa shivers again, squeezes her thighs together.

 

He comes back, late in the evening, near closing time. Vanessa sends Aaron and Luisa home, says, “Why don’t we talk more about this in my office?” and closes the door behind her.

He’s waiting for her in the middle of the room, back turned. The walls of her office are made of glass, and she imagines for a moment doing this in the daylight, gallery employees walking past, trying to avert their eyes and failing.

She touches him first, walks up behind him and trails her hand across the back of his neck, mostly to see what happens.

He doesn’t flinch, only turns towards her smoothly, smiling. He doesn’t look in the least surprised either. She likes that. 

She comes to a stop in front of him, makes sure to stand a little too close. “Why are you here, Matthew?”

“I thought it was a shame that we had to cut our conversation short,” he says, tilting his head towards her.

“Our conversation,” Vanessa says, “of course.” She reaches forward and takes the cane out of his hand, and he releases it without a word. She places it against the coatrack, out of the way, and then shifts closer again. “Our conversation about art, or our conversation about the man in my life?”

She places a hand on the side of his neck, and his breathing hitches. “You want to get inside his head, you said? Understand him?”

“Yes.” His voice is hoarse, and it thrills her, warms her to her core. He’s not smiling anymore.

She takes off his glasses, and puts them carefully in the tray on her desk. His face is bare and focused, and she kisses him once, can’t help herself. He kisses back hard and fierce, and she pulls away, backs up until she hits the visitor’s chair behind her. She catches his wrist in her hand and tugs him forward to her. 

He’s breathing fast now, and she runs her hand down his chest, strokes his cock through his pants and makes him gasp. He sways forward into her and for a moment the whole line of their bodies is touching, the warm strong heat of him against her, and then she pushes him back.

She sits down in the visitor’s chair, smiling at the small frustrated noise he makes. Vanessa pauses - watching him, watching him wait for her, clench his fists and wait for her to tell him what to do.

She pulls up her skirt, shimmying the material up around her hips, and then reaches down to tug off her panties, kicks them off one foot onto the floor. She grabs Matthew’s hand and puts it on the armrest of the chair, and then pulls it down farther, guides his hand across the top of her bare thigh.

“Get on your knees,” she says.

He sinks down onto the floor, reaching out for the chair with his other hand for balance. She slides her hand up his arm to catch his shoulder and pull him closer, till she can bend her mouth towards his ear.

“The man in my life,” she whispers – and oh, something ripples through him at her words, and this is just delicious – “he’s very good at this.”

She pulls him forward, catching her fingers in his hair, and then pushes his face down between her legs. He’s unsteady for a moment, caught off guard, but then he comes forward with her, and his hands are on her legs, holding her open, and his mouth is hot on her cunt. 

Like with kissing, he’s fierce, a little rough, his fingers might leave bruises on her thighs – she hopes so, she wants to see Wilson’s face when he sees them – and Vanessa leans back in the chair, lets herself gasp for breath. “There, harder,” she says, and he takes directions well, her Matthew.

She tightens her hand in his hair and he makes a pained noise against her, pressing in even closer. His mouth is hot shiver of pleasure twisting her tighter and tighter, and she closes her eyes, feels it crashing over and through her.

Vanessa relaxes into the afterglow, untangling her hand from Matthew’s hair, letting him sit up. He looks dazed, mouth smeared and wet and hair sticking up wildly. He’s still wearing his suit, and Vanessa laughs, catches hold of his tie. “Take this off,” she says, “and take off your pants, and we’ll see if we can finish this conversation we’re having.”

She pulls him forward with the tie and kisses him, tastes herself in his mouth. He kisses back, moans against her lips when she slides her other hand down to his crotch. She’s going to fuck him on top of the desk, see if he’s as talented with his cock and his hands as he is with his mouth. And then after that, who knows?

She doesn’t know what secrets that Matthew is concealing, but she’s willing to take her time finding out.


End file.
